


Bright lights

by Flyingfoxwriter (shedrak1221)



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/Flyingfoxwriter
Summary: People mold themselves to feel whole; some fill those gaps with their own crafts, others with love.Nadia thinks she is complete when she hears Zuke drum, bend to her artistic lead... but her bright visions may be too intense for him.No one can play a role they are not made for.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia & Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bright lights

“Do we really need all these big fans?”

Frozen until then, her grand posture relaxed. She let her arms lower and her eyes open, finally stopping basking in the sight of the hanging props and art around her. Her silhouette, both white and pink, contrasted with the earthy and bluish hues of the painted walls. Her voice echoed to him, as she spoke to him from the heightened stage.

“But of course; how else will we rupture the senses of the public? How will we manage to reflect all the elements of reality on to them, to overwhelm both their hearing and sight?” She posed again, her long arms tangling in her golden hair as she twirled under the props she painted. “You are the water, while I’m the earth. These are merely tools to showcase our connection to the world!”

He sighed and climbed the stage too. With a small knowing smile, he moved past her to the pyrotechnic props, gently pushing them upwards, so they would stop facing towards the empty public.

“No need to blind them though.”

She stared blankly, as if disappointed the fireworks would not touch their audience when triggered. Her green eyes scanned the stage, seeking any possible imperfection in her creation. Most of it was perfect in her eyes, if not for the small adjustments Zuke had considered necessary.  
However, even if his corrections were deemed unnecessary in her mind, she accepted any help from him. He had always been an aid, his bond one of silent agreement and meek love. He was, and would still be, her best form of art.

“Nadia, almost time.” He smiled calmly at her, holding his drums and the door that led to the stage. With him peeking slightly, she could see that the public was ready. They would perform once more, without hesitation. “You ready?”

She brushed the pink side of her face for a moment. Uncovered, without her usual white makeup… and yet, perfect in his eyes. That was all she had needed; finding him was what had completed her.

“I am.” 

Indeed, he completed her. He understood her. A chair needed someone to sit for it to have a meaning. As he began to play his drums for the audience, she danced. She twirled in between the fireworks above her and the wind from the fans behind her, casting big shadows and surreal movements. All the while, he stood in place, contrasting the fast movements of his hands.  
In her eyes, she gave him purpose. She could not help but remember the untapped potential, his similarity to a blank canvas… she had enlightened him. Like a piece of clay waiting to be shaped, he had surrendered to her guiding hands, his style of play methodical, adaptive. She was the lead of their music, the voice, while him the accompanying rhythm.  
And yet, there was so much potential still to be unravelled.  
Long into their play… she danced her way closer. Her eyes fixed on his focused hands, then on his shoulders. Finally, on his blue tied hair.  
A real blank canvas, waiting to be painted in brightness.  
The public watched curiously as she danced differently, yet still rhythmically and to his tempo. One by one, while leaning and contorting, she let multiple arms unfold from her, until six moved all around her. She sang, almost a whisper, but for everyone to hear. She made sure he would hear her.

“Waves may collide with the earth… but for the land to be truly enveloped by water, there must be rain!”

A flash. His eyes finally opened, his focus broken. For the first time, his hands broke tempo; he stopped drumming.  
The crowd saw her wield a pyrotechnic, and brush over him. In a second, his blue hair caught fire, in blazes. And in that very moment, her expression turned from prideful to confused.  
His scream echoed through the stage, his hands shooting rapidly over the fire on his head. Meanwhile, as he panicked, she took multiple steps back, perplexed. The lights were so beautiful… yet instead of dancing in them, he fled.  
She stopped dancing, frozen, watching as he ran for the exit, the fire on his hair almost dying. She did not catch him looking back, but she did see his face, his surprise.  
Nadia did not understand then, and she would still not do so when they would finally meet again.

\-----------------

“Hmm... “ West yelled, peeking with frustration into the empty fridge. Which he had emptied himself. “Adakah tidak ada yang baik di dalam peti sejuk ?!”

With a loud exclamation, he shut it, returning to the living room.  
He flinched, stepping into it just in time to see his brother rush through. Without a word, Zuke went to his room, his movement less calm than normal.  
West narrowed his eyes, quite sure he had spotted burn marks on his blue hair. It was shorter, that was certain.

“Broooo!” Zuke groaned as his door was opened without a knock, his brother entering and laughing when he saw the state of his hair. “Ewah! What happened to you now?”

That laughter made things worse, for sure. West could never read the mood or listen, so he tried to cut things short.

“Night did not go well.” 

“Huh? You look angry.” He wasn’t. Just hurt. “Jangan beritahu saya gadis anda membuat anda menangis! You cry? Haha!”

“I’m not crying!” He yelled back, even though that meant risking him mocking his even redder eyes. Holding his head in both hands and sulking, he tried to cut off the conversation. “And she is not my girl. Not anymore.”

West, oblivious to Zuke’s sadness, smiled wide, his big hands clapping together in cheerful excitement. 

“Nadia single now?! Bro, you crazy?!” 

That did it. West was gone faster than a bullet.  
Zuke let his head rest onto his desk with a thud, hearing the screech of west’s car outside.  
He wanted to not care about what happened. All the times he got paint on his face, dragged into her loud speeches or made to hang dangling art pieces over dangerous heights. As well, those times in which she would bend reality, sink him into a white void of unnatural glass… a labyrinth in her own mind.  
He really wanted to. And he did care. He just could not complete her as she wanted. It burned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want more, send me prompts at flyingfoxwriter@gmail.com or at https://flyingfoxwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
